This specification relates generally to mobile robots and manipulator arms for mobile robots.
Operators of various types of mobile robots have a need to rapidly and reliably grasp objects with a manipulator, e.g., a manipulator employed on an unmanned ground robot. Some conventional mobile robots include an offset camera, which is offset from a manipulator end-effector, to provide a video feed to an operator control unit. It can be difficult at times for the operator to center the manipulator end-effector on an object prior to grasping when only an offset camera is available for situational awareness.